kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DoorToNothing
あけましておめでとうございます！ Game Navis New talk bubble Thank you! Community List Mission Allies goodbye? Spoiler break or pissed off break?Glorious CHAOS! 02:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Spoiler break, I've had this planned. I was initially elated in our previous conversation today that Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep's spoilers would remain off of the wiki until its North American or European release, but that has since changed. It pains me to go, but there's no other choice for me to remain spoiler-free. -- 02:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh DTN... Redirecting Do you know how to delete redirecting links? --Cococrash11 03:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Yes, you nominate them for deletions here; however, redirects are not usually deleted, so be sure that the redirect in question can absolutely not be used before nominating it for deletion. -- 03:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I move Kingdom Hearts (manga) to Kingdom Hearts series (manga) but I try to transfer info about KHI manga to KH (manga) but it keep redirecting to KH series (manga) instead. --Cococrash11 03:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Tigger's Playground A while ago, the consensus was that as part of the world article cleanup and removal of room pages, we would add short sections on each location to the world page. While this has yet to happen, it still should, and this link is in anticipation of that. It's also the way I formatted all of the Item and Synthesis pages that I've worked on.Glorious CHAOS! 05:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spoiler Sprite asking Ahooy there, is there anyone can teach me about how to use talk page? 13:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you please tell me if Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep will be for the psp go? If it isn't, could somehow get someone to install a copy via something else? --Metallix-117R 01:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo Power Awards Thanks Results Edit Warring? Game template Hello. Xion4ever said that you were the one who started the Game template. I just wanted to know if I could edit it, so that when you hover the cursor over the icon, it displays the name of the game. So, could I? --Random Ranaun 01:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Back...? Monster? :Here you go: LV7AzNYh5bo You're back! DTN, your back! Yay! This wiki needs both you and Kryten! It seems like you guys keep it going smoothly! I'm glad you have half-way gotten over the IRC thing. I hope you had fun with "life". ZTG Excuse me... Do you know how to confirm an image? I added the US cover art for BIrth by Sleep but it keeps getting deleted. LANXX15 00:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on getting your 10,000th edit. Recipes All of the items which are synthesized through recipes have the recipe title italicized, including those from the original game. Was there a problem with that?Glorious CHAOS! 02:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Final Mix Heartless A long while back I posted screenshots of the Final Mix journal on the main talk page. If you guys can't get the nice photoshop-cropped images we normally use, then my images are much clearer than youtube screenshots.Glorious CHAOS! 16:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.filefront.com/15892481/Translations.zip No Problem Templates Please remember to never add blank lines to a template. It was bugging quite a few pages. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 00:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wow. That was a lot of broken templates. Well, the good news is that when the server refreshes, all the errors should go away. (cries)Glorious CHAOS! 00:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't delete anything on the French KH wiki.Glorious CHAOS! 00:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Could you give me a link to where the redirect starts? I can't find it, and that's the only bit that I can modify.Glorious CHAOS! 00:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::As for stuff in the delete category - I try to patrol the articles and fanart that is up for deletion, but I'm really loathe to delete videos or official images, in case someone still wants to use them.Glorious CHAOS! 01:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Images The Aerial Champ looks good, but I'm kind of conflicted about the Mushroom's. Cutting them out removes even the apparent size difference, and makes it look like the same image over and over. Honestly, that article is one of the few places where screenshots work better than CGI images, since they can be used to illustrate the mini-games as well. We usually put the cleaned images in the infobox anyway, where the wallpaper image currently is. That image keeps the size differences apparent, and is a pretty "cool-looking" infobox image, in my opinion. Might it be better to clean that image, and put the screenshots back?Glorious CHAOS! 22:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I didn't add uncomfirmed voice actors to the Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep page. If you google Derek Stephen Prince and Dave Boat and check their wiki page, it will show that they are voicing Even and Aeleus respectively. Then I shall ask them myself. 04:12, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The Twilight Thorn shares, due to its place of appearance, size, and place in the story. It's the friendliest Nobody! 23:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :In a followup - the line doesn't make any sense, and the original version isn't really appropriate for the story section. Design, maybe, but not story.Glorious CHAOS! 04:09, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::"Twilight Thorn" was one of the more difficult merges for me to do with trivia do it being a boss page focusing on strategy; in addition, the Twilight Thorn article doesn't have a "Design" section. Was it not decided a long time ago that design sections for bosses and enemies were redundant, since they do not point out anything that the reader cannot already notice by simply viewing the infobox's image? -- 04:13, March 31, 2010 (UTC) April 1? Good one DTN, Greatest prank EVER! Sorry about Kryten if he sees it and gets angry at it... Still, Happy April Fools Day, and great prank! Nice :D Haha, nice April Fool, you almost had me there! User:Ashurii *Claps* Bravo, Bravo, you knew exactly how to get us. Oooh Birth by Sleep Keyblade Images So I find myself unable to come onto the IRC where we could discuss this one-on-one, so please be sure to extract/crop ALL images of Birth by Sleep Keyblades for Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Ultimania images are obviously better than screenshots. Please see the List of Keyblade wielders page to know exactly what must be done. Separate images should be uploaded for each character as some of the weapons are different, but not in the conjoined user-edited way LegoAlchemist had been doing, as this automatically defeats the image's "officialism," for lack of a better word. Again, thank you for your work. I shall see what I can do about improving the articles themselves, as my next big project is to revise them entirely. - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ice Titan I downloaded a zip file of the sprites in Days, and tried to base the template on that. I think it might work better to be brighter, but could you check it, please? I might also think about switching the purple and blue, even if it isn't fully accurate to the seed boards.Glorious CHAOS! 01:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I made it brighter, but now it physically hurts my eyes a little.Glorious CHAOS! 01:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Galleries You might have noticed that I'm a "fill-in-the-blanks" nut, so I don't actually have a problem with us having the images. How about we try this, then: instead of placing five nearly-identical images on a character's page, we do something like this page - create a gallery page for the articles that need them, and we can place every official image there. That way, the main article stays clean and uncluttered, and we still get a chance to use all these images. If you like this idea, let's start a forum on it.Glorious CHAOS! 13:21, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hi. A really, really, "really" long time ago you said you could help me make a user box. Well, I didn't want to take up up on it... till now. Teach me please? --Yes, I'm a staff. But I, Lord Fortune, am the best staff ever! 14:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You seem DS buttons Hey, I see you added the DS buttons to the "button" template, but the image isn't showing up. Can you see the images, or is it just my compy/browser? --Neumannz 04:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I also cannot. I'm trying to resolve the issue. -- 04:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ha, I got it. The "lc" template makes it so the string had to be lowercase. We're good now. --Neumannz 05:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Project If I e-mail you a link, promise you won't give it to anyone else?Glorious CHAOS! 04:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? Bluerfn will do the dirty deed once he logs back on. By the way, do you prefer Xemnas or Xion? We only got two left.Glorious CHAOS! 12:09, April 11, 2010 (UTC) p9y4iXAso4I ::Well, theoretically I could also switch it out with Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, or Marluxia.Glorious CHAOS! 12:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Congrats Ultima 18:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good job, DTN! :::Congrats, DTN! You're going to be an amazing admin and fellow partner in crime. I do miss being here but as soon as summer rolls around and BBS is released, I'll be on here more. - 20:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL, nice video, Kryten. ^_^ Congratulations, DTN! I know you'll make us crazy proud! 22:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Congrats on the adminship. HEIL ADMIN DTN! — YuanSalve! 23:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations on your achievement, you deserve it for all the hard work that you have put in this wiki to make it the one we see today! Danjam 02:14, April 12, 2010 (UTC) A little help... Hey DTN, do you mind helping me? If yes, then can you see what is up with this: http://kingdomhearts3fan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:ZTG/Navi I can't get it to make the show command thing. Thanks! Srs bsns, amirite? Heh, I just did that title to get your attention, but what I want to proposition to you is a serious matter.(First time I've ever used that kind of thing on the wiki, actually.) With the recent spike of wikiprincesses that are acting like complete dolts in the IRC channel, my good friend Xion4ever and I have come up with a solution: promoting me to a channel operator. It makes sense, and when other operators aren't around I can help ensure that channel tension doesn't rise. I've proven my worth already in many different occasions: * It has implied that I will be the next user promoted to operator status, many times over * Known for reliability, maturity, etc. * High level of respect among the "regulars" (frequent channel goers) * On always, even when I'm on break * Going along with the previous one, on and active on the channel for extended periods of time on the channel almost daily * Friendly to others, easygoing * Adherence to the rules and ensuring that others are following them * Familiar to the more advanced commands such as bans * Continuing the above one, have assisted other operators with said bans in the past * Since I am usually on, that would mean less temporary ops which may or may not be trusted depending on the situation * et cetera. I could keep going on, but that's enough. I've also been talking with others about this, and have only gotten positive feedback. As seen in a personal message from SSC: "asdfjkl; About you being a channel op, I'm all with it." Also, if there's a clear consensus, we won't have to go into another election. That way, it will be done quickly and be over with. Xion and I even joked around about asking Yuan if she'd do it, though that's off-topic. ..I don't think I have any more to add to this, and I would like your approval before we go onward. --Sapharus13:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing.. Lady Gaga. XD :The issue is not a shortage of channel operators. The issue is that there is an abundance of users who are acting incredibly immature in such ways as flooding the channel with nonsense to the point that it becomes impossible to hold conversation. The IRC Channel was created not just for socialization, but also so that groups or teams of editors can meet there as well. We should not have to be having these meetings, unless if they are extremely private, in other channels because we have users who are ruining the experience for others. Nonetheless, you have proven yourself to be a very mature user on the IRC Channel, and I would no oppose you being given channel operator fuctions. I just do not think that making you a channel operator will solve the problem. -- 22:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The issue is not centered around a lack of channel operators, but is a part of it. A reoccuring problem for the current Ops is timing. Naturally an Op can't be on the channel all hours of the day, even with different time zones. However, we can lessen this problem greatly. Saph is found on the IRC most hours of the day. When she isn't, she is logging the channel for various reasons. To continue, Saph is able to get on at her school (which is often as evidenced in #lolkick/#wikia-kingdomhearts logs) which allows an Op to be on the channel in the early (or late, depending on timezone) part of the day. I've joined the channel in the early hours (EST time) to find the channel "Op-less" with a decent amount of regular users on (some of which fit in the immature category). Saph, however, was active in watching/conversing in the channel. I'm not going to rant how much Saph deserves Op privleges as I believe you are aware of them. However, I will stress to you that adding Saph as an Op will be helpful overall. Outside of maturity and other obvious traits she has shown an interest and desire to help maintain peace and order in the channel numerous times. Although we can never erradicate the problem of immaturity we can increase the degredation process greatly by adding another Op who is on more often than most current Ops are. Judging by the channel's recent actions I do believe adding another Op would help lessen our current situation.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) KH2FM Hey, im the 1 who hangs out with Christan at break. I cant get kh2fm to work on my ps2 can u help? its american but i bought the converter it wont work plz help KHW Projects Could you please post links to KHW:CARDS, KHW:ITEMS, and KHW:COLISEUM on the main page?Glorious CHAOS! 18:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dark deeds Great. Great. Love having dark deeds done. Great.Glorious CHAOS! 23:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) where did you get this pic Want to be #3 in my project? Hey, DTN. Do you want to be #3 in my project? --Gr8champ 21:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Sizzlin' steak all ready for tastin' The final wairror of nothingness:can u help me make a talk bubble ? The Mythril etymology I just wanted to request an 'etymology' section on the mythril page. It comes from the term coined by J.R.R Tolkien in his "Legendarium." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mithril Oh,how the sea calls 20:49, May 5, 2010 (UTC) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1/messaging/images/5/5f/Signature_button.png See Also? Okay, I'm really not understanding this. Why are you removing page links related to other articles? What sense does that make Kaihedgie 18:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) But the forms about the character and the like are already within the article as well, so what's the point of making exceptions? Kaihedgie 18:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) They still share a history together. They still end up under Ansem's tutelage and become the founding members of Organization XIII. The headline 'See Also' heavily implies of related articles, whether or not they're the same character in a different form, but still tied to the article(s) in question Kaihedgie 02:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) This is so not working users eligible to be nomianted Just thought you like to know Your presence is requested at the upcoming gala.Glorious CHAOS! 23:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I have to get to sleep. Do you think you could work on this some, and I'll finish it up when I wake up?Glorious CHAOS! 06:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) BbS VA's I found a couple of VA's, but I'm not sure if this is enough info to post it. (I'm new here. ;)) James Woods - Hades Leonard Nimoy - Master Xehanort http://release.square-enix.com/na/2010/05/17_01.html here's a link..... :The link doesn't actually say that those are their roles, even if it's 99% obvious.Glorious CHAOS! 23:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ....okay, wow Please come to the IRC #wikia-kingdomhearts-modnom as soon as possible.Glorious CHAOS! 02:05, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear Hello DTN! Ummmm, can you fix this? Protect Ring For simplicity, I've always just directly linked the synthesis material, and set up the redirects to specifically target it. Is there a specific problem with doing it that way?Glorious CHAOS! 19:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :It also helps if we decide to rename or merge a page, like we did with the Manifest Illusion and Lost Illusion materials. :I don't understand - why are redirect links frowned upon? They allow you to code the links with simpler formatting, and if you need to correct a target, you only have to do it on the redirect page. It's much the same principle as using a template rather than a hardcoded table or subst.Glorious CHAOS! 19:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm new here H-hello everyon... I'm new here H-hello everyone...